The invention relates to an arrangement and a method for contacting electrical components, in particular of a DC intermediate circuit comprising electrical supply lines.
Direct current is typically removed from energy storage cells or, respectively, direct current is fed into said energy storage cells. For that reason, the design of energy storage cells is laid out for the optimization of the ohmic internal resistances and the specific energy or power density of the energy storage cells.
In many applications of electrical storage cells, storage cells are connected to one another in a series or parallel arrangement to form battery modules in order to set desired output parameters such as total voltage, voltage range, energy content or power density. If currents having an increasing AC component are removed from such energy storage cells, the influence of the distributed inductance of the energy storage cells increases in accordance with the frequency. The inductive losses of an energy storage cell are composed of the individual components of the loss amounts of the electrodes, the pole interconnection and the arrangement of the electrodes in the housing. Furthermore, losses in the current carrying regions as well as eddy currents in electrically conductive surfaces, for example in the housing, occur at operating frequencies in the kHz range as a result of the skin effect.
Also in the case of relevant inverters and converters, which are used to actuate the electrical storage cells, the inductive losses can lead to overvoltages at the semiconductor switches used in each case, which can in turn lead to and increased load on components and even to the irreversible destruction of the semiconductor elements. As previously mentioned, eddy currents and undesirable resonant circuit oscillations can occur in connection with the inverters and converters, which can lead to a further load on the components and to problems with the electromagnetic compatibility.
The German patent publication DE 10 2009 046 914 B4 discloses a connection arrangement for a bus bar system, which has a reduced inductance and comprises a primary bus bar arrangement comprising a single mounting element. The connection arrangement includes two substantially overlapping, conductive and electrically isolated bridge electrodes, wherein each electrode is designed in such a way that said electrode couples a positive or a negative electrode of the primary bus bar arrangement to a power module input contact of the same polarity. Each bridge electrode has a connecting link which is designed for an electrical coupling to one of two overlapping connection lugs in the primary arrangement. The connecting links and connection lugs all overlap at a single intersection and are secured by a single mounting element.
The German patent publication DE 10 2012 008 750 A1 discloses an adapter for the electrical connection of intermediate circuits to bus bars, which comprises a layer by layer construction of bus bars comprising connecting links that are arranged in a staggered manner.
There is however a need for solutions for the electrical connection between electrical components, said solutions having lower inductive losses with regard to the removal of AC currents of higher frequency.